


"Mirror Mirror On the Wall, Who Has the Fairest Hair of Them All"

by Antares_CorScorpii



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, 擬人カレシ | Gijin Kareshi | Animal Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gijin, Alternate Universe - Human, AnimalBoyfriend, Cat, F/M, Feline, Gijin Kareshi, Kemonomimi, OC, Smut, bg, romantic, snowleopard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_CorScorpii/pseuds/Antares_CorScorpii
Summary: On the Valentine's Day morning, the lovers were brushing each other's beautiful long hair as usual, until some mischievous idea with the mirror came up...
Relationships: Gijin AU!Sephiroth x Original Female Character, Sephy x Shingetsu "🌟Antares🌟 Cor", Teacher x Feline!Student
Kudos: 1





	"Mirror Mirror On the Wall, Who Has the Fairest Hair of Them All"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Valentine's Day one-shot from the Gijin AU / timeline of my FFVII ship story, which was also my fanfic of a mobile game, "Animal Boyfriend" (Gijin Kareshi) fandom.
> 
> It was a bit late since it is May already....😆  
> Nevertheless, I hope you will still enjoy reading it.  
> I apologize if there was any mistake on the typo or grammar as English isn't my native language....
> 
> Sephy was a Gijin AU of Sephiroth ®© the Compilation of FFVII, Square Enix  
> Shingetsu Hoshino was a human version in the Gijin AU of OC 🌟Antares🌟 Cor © me  
> Art © me, AntaresCorScorpii (DA), royalstar.antares (IG), @Ant_CorScorpii (Twitter)

A special one-shot for "The Season of Chaleur" Valentine's Day 2020.

⚠ Gijin Kareshi AU ⚠

🔞 NSFW, Sexual contents 🔞

⚠ Typo & grammar error might occur ⚠

_Art & Writing: Me_

**"Mirror Mirror On the Wall, Who Has the Fairest Hair of Them All"**

"Cor-Cor, just by curiosity..." He stared at the fine tooth comb in his fiancee's hand, those metal teeth were ornamented with a semi-ellipse wreath of roses in enamel, which went actually well with the ruby on her ring finger, "you are not going...to comb my hair with this?"

"Hmm hmm," She nodded while picking up a mesh of his long hair, "This is the comb from that set of enameled roses make-up tools, the birthday present from Iruka. This comb looks lovely isn't it?"

"..."

Iruka was no doubt, one of Shingetsu's best friends, who knew her taste and style so well.

Looking at the sumptuous comb running through his silver hair, he felt some knots under his skin.

"No thanks... Just help me...with that horn comb...should be fine."

"Why?" Her eyes widened.

"Because..." He glided over her cheek with his thumb and proceeded to reach the horn comb, "this comb is better for girl..."

"B-but," She made a pouting expression and clung on him, "Sephy's hair is just so perfect that only such gorgeous comb deserves it."

Listened to her, he immediately smelled something and took a good look at her expression - and he was right, she was trying to hide a scheming grin.

Of course she was after something, and what next?

To make him wear a flowers wreath and a gown covered in flowers, he supposed? 

Don't even try to dream about it.

He was, after all, a well-built man of 6'1 tall, for sure he wasn't okay to let her toy him around like a doll.

He freed himself from her hold effortlessly to grab a brush from the dressing table, not that horn comb but another antique-inspired paddle brush in resin.

"Why would you lay your hands on my royal warrant brush?" She doubted.

"I am going to brush your hair... Come over here..."

"Don't waste your time, my hair would only become a mess..." She tried to refuse but he just pulled her closer.

"Not true... You have such beautiful hair, just need to get them detangled..."

She didn't know how to react, he pointed at the dressing mirror:"You don't believe me, huh?"

She turned back to see their reflection on the mirror, while he was paying attention in brushing her hair, she got a mischievous idea.

"Ahem... Mirror mirror on the wall, who has the fairest hair of them all?" She asked, and then imitated a husky, low voice:"Thou art have the prettier hair than all who are here, lady king. But the fairest hair is still with Lord Sephy, as I ween. His hair makes every woman crying and every man is turning gay."

"Pfff!" He slipped out a smirk, let off the brush and forced her against the bed, launching a tickling attack on her.

"Hahaha... Sto-... Ahahahaha... Wuahaha... I em so... Fufuhaha... So sori... Help... Pff haha..." She had nowhere to escape and no way to defend but beg for forgiveness, and as soon as he stopped, she took the opportunity to catch her breath and changed the topic:"Oh, I almost forgot, last night MonMon called me regarding the reservation for tonight, we have to choose between the Valentine's Special Menu in the hotel's cafe, or the buffet in the hotel's restaurant. The both cost almost the same, I can use my membership offer. I have to let her know before noon!"

He raised his silver brows and said:"We should choose the Special Menu as it is Valentine's Day today, however..." He took a glance over her expression and smirked:"Seems someone has another preference."

Nothing more than imagine all-the-desserts-cakes-and-chocolates-you-can-eat lumping on the tables, her choice wasn't hard to be understood.

"Hehe," She laid her head on his shoulder, "Cooking at home the Valentine's dinner for two is cute, but I prefer something different every year..."

"Every year? This is the second year we celebrate..." All of sudden he realized what he was saying.

He was right on the fact that this was the second time they were celebrating Valentine's Day as lovers.

Those years as teacher and student didn't count.

The first year they went out, they had celebrated Valentine's Day by buying wines and cooking Italian at home.

The Valentine's Day on the second year, they were already split up and had led their own lives, though they had bought chocolates for each other, the chocolates ended up never sent out.

This year, he was so grateful to be with her again.

He grabbed her into his arms and buried his face in her hair, "Just tell MonMon... We are having the buffet dinner."

Her hair smelled good, it was from her hair conditioner.

He pressed his lips against hers.

"You might be late to work..." Awared of what was going to happen, she protested, nonetheless wasn't trying to resist, and her hands were even stroking his pale, muscular chest.

He stroked her thick wavy hair which is darker than the jet, reflected her ivory skin and red lips, made her look innocent yet...alluring at the same time.

"Actually, Sephy," She can feel his blazing respiration on her ear and her neck, and she realized something, "I would like you to hide your ears and your tail."

Forget about it.

At the moment he was not going to listen to anything.

As he lifted her nightgown to her collarbones level, she whimpered:"I feel cold, Sephy..."

"Hmm," While admiring the view of her body, he gently caressed her smooth skin, his palms wittingly glided over those buds on the peaks of the soft twin hillocks, feeling those buds hardened on the tips of his fingers, he saw her biting her lower lip, and quickly lowered his head to take one of the them in his mouth, with his tongue circling around the bud, causing her let out a series of squeaks.

While lovingly playing with her another bud with his right hand, his dominant left hand softly glided over her flat tummy, and ended up inside her panty.

He smirked as his fingers dipped in the dew, and removed her panty while pulling her hand to reach his crotch.

"You horny kitty." She grabbed his crotch and stroked it for a while, feeling it was getting hard underneath his pants, she pulled down his pyjama bottoms and boxer in one shot, there, his erected and prodigious member popped out with it's head held high.

She turned her face away, too shy to show the burning lust in her eyes, "The mirror says: ''Always being late will make you loss your hair.'"

For sure, how could he not knew the meaning behind his fiancee's word?

Without saying one word, his gave her a passionate kiss, their tongues tangled with each other, his palm was kneading her tiny and porcelain-liked breast, while his erection pressed against her soft dampened part, rubbing over that sweet button.

When their lips finally parted, she opened her eyes to look into his glowing cyan eyes.

She reached out to stroke his long hair, the ruby on her ring finger emitted a dreamy light through the silver mesh.

"Sephy..." She whispered. No word can describe how much she loved him, and her body desperately need him now.

That chilling voice of her made his heart softened, yet his length was becoming more stiff...

He let her lay on her side and laid himself behind her, kissed her once and lifted up her left leg.

He held his length near her entrance, when he can feel the softness and wetness moist up his tip, he pushed his length into those tender petals of hers.

She let out a long, soft moan as she felt his length was gradually filling her up and stretching her from inside.

He looked at the reflection of the mirror, watching himself thrust a few times before he could finally fit the whole length inside her, thus he started to rock his hip and causing her moaned her pleasure out louder.

"Cor-...Cor..." He held her tight from behind, his tongue was seeking for her sweet and lustful breath from her mouth, and the movements of his hip was getting more aggressive, "Look...into the mirror..."

"Ha~ah... Wha-" She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, and found the most embarrassing scene she had ever seen from the reflection.

Their silver and black long hair were mingled together and scattered all over their clung naked body, his long fluffy tail coiled around her left leg, meanwhile their intercourse parts was clearly reflected on the mirror in a perfect angle.

"Hnnnggghhh... You...you idiot..." She was regret for having installed the dressing table facing the bed when she just moved in.

Despite they were making love regularly, seeing this in the mirror was still too embarrassing, at the same time exciting for her.

She had no choice other than closed her eyes and let herself be carried away with the pleasure he was giving her.

At the same time, he was staring into the mirror, looking at her long eyelashes trembling and her joyful expression, he can see his huge member was being sucked by her soft petals, and the tightness and hotness inside were driving him to the edge of joy, he speeded up his movements and pumped his length inside her vigorously.

It didn't take him long to hit her core with a deep thrust, and he let out a low growl as he came inside her.

Unwillingly, he had to retreated, and used a tissue paper to wiped off the fluid flowing out from her.

"Hurry up to take a shower..." She noticed that his ears and tail were gone now, she urged: "Because of you, I'm going to be late too."

"Hmm..." He threw the tissue papers in the trash bin, and gave her a kiss, "Let's take a shower...together."

Now, her cheeks are flustered, which was even more stood out against her black hair, her eyes were shining and with a smug on her lips, she was radiant and this was the after-effect of their lovemaking.

He sighed. 

"After the shower... I will send you to your work..."

This was the problem of making passionate love in the morning before love, and now he just couldn't let her go to work alone being so deliciously charming...

"But you will be late to wo-" She held up her long hair with a hair clip, pushed out some toothpaste on her toothbrush and when she looked into the mirror, she saw him taking off his pyjama top.

Drooling over that muscular body, she blamed herself for not stripping his top off during the love a moment ago.

"O-okay." She had no problem being fetched by such a hunky man to her work.

It wasn't the end of the world if he wasn't all naked in the bed just now. 

They would have more time tonight - it was Valentine's Day, after all, and they would dine in a hotel, and it wouldn't hurt if they book a room for a night.

She grinned at the mirror just by thinking about tonight.

Nonetheless, the person behind the shower curtain was thinking about the same planning, and smirked.

_The end of Valentine's Day special._


End file.
